Telephone units are typically used in a surface for desk mount configuration or a wall mount configuration for mounting on posts. Manufacturers have attempted to accommodate users by providing single telephone units with both wall mount and desk mount capabilities. For desk mount situations differing users have different requirements as to viewing angle based on the angular orientation of the telephone unit relative to the desk surface.
Various and complicated constructions have been proposed to provide the adjustment in the angular orientation of the telephone unit to the desk surface. These typically have limitations either as to the degree of angular adjustability or present a complicated design which adds cost to manufacturing and adds complexity with regard to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,130,944 discloses a multiposition telephone unit with a single piece stand. The stand can be oriented in one of three positions. In one position the telephone unit is set at a small angular position a relative to the desk surface and in a second position of the stand the telephone unit is set in a greater angular position β relative to the desk surface. The stand may be connected in a third position which is adapted for mounting the unit for a wall mount situations. Although the arrangement is simple to use, the arrangement is limited with regard to a finer adjustment of the angular orientation of the telephone to the desk. Further as the stand must be disconnected and reconnected to change the angular orientation, some effort is involved in making the change from the greater angle to the smaller angle and vice verse.
Various manufacturers provide more complex designs to change the angle of the telephone unit (viewing angle). Typically several parts are involved increasing the cost of manufacturing the overall telephone unit. Some arrangements provide for only desk mount adjustment or wall mount adjustment but not both.